


All that I’m asking is that you handle me with caution

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Empty, M/M, Moondoor (Supernatural), Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: A fire arose in Sam’s blue irises.  “You’re basically saying that my other half is trapped inside the nuthouse of the universe, and we’re not going to even try to help him?”





	All that I’m asking is that you handle me with caution

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “I’m Yours” by Alessia Cara, which is also in the fic. I also added “Distraction” by Kehlani, indicated with ellipsis. Enjoy!

“Where’s Gabe?”

Castiel looked up at Sam curiously. “What do you mean?”

“I haven’t heard from Gabe in days. Where is he?”

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. “You know what? You’re right. He usually contacts one of us every few days. How strange.”

“Cas, go see what’s up. Please.”

Castiel nodded and teleported away.

————

“He’s doing what?!”

Balthazar sighed. “He’s on a deep cover mission. Don’t act like he’s incapable.”

Cas huffed, pacing the room. “I know that he isn’t. I’m just-”

“He has to do this, Cassie. There was no way to talk him down.”

Castiel stalked around Gabriel’s office, his mind whirring on overdrive. “Why does he need this spell so badly?”

Balthazar pursed his lips. Cas noticed the motion, stopping in his tracks and facing his brother.

Balthazar only did that when he was scared.

“Gabe is afraid that,” Balthazar exhaled, “that thing from the Big Empty can escape into the real world.”

Memories flooded Cas’s mind like an unrelenting wave, assaulting him with unpleasant images of the creature in his form, taunting him, of the creature in Dean’s form, hurting him.

Balthazar stood up from Gabriel’s chair in concern, patting Cas’s shoulder. He said softly, “it’s okay, Cassie. Gabe is going to make sure it stays locked up real tight.”

Castiel took a shaky breath. “Why won’t he let us help?”

“He’s in the projection dimension.”

Cas swore in Enochian.

Balthazar chose to lighten the mood. “Do you kiss Dean with that mouth?”

“You bet.”

Balthazar laughed. “What did Dean do to my sweet and innocent brother?”

Castiel left the question unanswered.

————

“He’s where?!”

Castiel surveyed Sam’s big blue eyes, captured somewhere between frightened and concerned.

“The projection dimension,” Cas said. “It’s an astral plane that allows those who visit it to not truly be there. They’re mostly just-”

“Projections?”

“Yes. But it seems that Gabe is truly there.”

“What happens if you’re truly there, then?”

Cas chose his words carefully. “It heightens his...abilities.”

“His trickster abilities?” 

“Yes.”

“What would happen if you and I-”

“Sam,” Cas said shortly.

Sam’s eyes were like a sharpened sword. “Cas. Tell me, please.”

“I don’t know.”

Sam faltered. “You don’t know?”

Castiel sighed warily. “I wish that I could do something, but I have no idea. The projection dimension is probably the most dangerous astral plane in the universe. You never know if someone is real or an illusion. It’s easy to lose yourself in there.”

A fire arose in Sam’s blue irises. “You’re basically saying that my other half is trapped inside the nuthouse of the universe, and we’re not going to even try to help him?”

Cas leaned against a table, tapping on the wood as he thought. “It’s far more complicated than that.” He inhaled and exhaled deeply, looking at Sam again. “I’ll see what I can figure out.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

Cas replayed a phrase in his head. “Your other half?”

Sam blinked. “What?”

“Nothing.” The fact that Gabriel meant so much to Sam made Cas’s stomach knot up. There was a lot riding on getting Gabriel back safely.

As if sensing the seraphim’s lingering doubts, Sam said, “we make a good team, you know. We can do this.”

Cas remembered the instances when he fought alongside Sam. Cas particularly enjoyed the time when Sam created a distraction so that he could break into Heaven. It was one of his favorite memories to revisit. It wasn’t often that a plan worked to perfection, so he tended to store the ones that did into his mind.

“You’re right,” Castiel said, “it’ll be like breaking into Heaven, except in another dimension.” He added sarcastically, “should be fun.”

“That’s the spirit.”

————

“Did I...miss something?”

Castiel and Sam tore their eyes away from the books they were swimming in with considerable effort. Dean was staring at them curiously, his clothes and face stained with engine oil.

Cas figured he sensed something amiss through their bond. He said to his husband, “take a shower. I can smell your stink from here.”

Dean scowled, but acquiesced, slinking away from the library.

After a few seconds, Sam said, “you’ve got my brother so whipped. You’re my hero.”

Castiel smirked. “Thanks.”

————

“Am I allowed to enter now?”

Castiel held up a finger, reading the last few lines of a page. Sam tried and failed to hold back a laugh. Dean shot his brother an unimpressed look.

Cas looked up at his husband at last, turning the page. Satisfied that he had changed his clothes and cleaned himself up, Cas said, “you may.”

Dean crossed the room quickly, going to Cas’s side and examining the books. Castiel inhaled the strong scent of Dean’s shampoo. Dean leaned closer to him instinctively as he scanned the open pages. Dean declared, “I don’t get it. What are you planning?”

Sam replied, “we’re going to help Gabe on a mission in another dimension.”

Dean teased, “he’s Gabe now?”

Sam sighed. “That’s what you took away from my sentence?”

Dean bit back a smile and cleared his throat. “Sorry. Can I help?”

Sam and Cas shared a look.

“We’re fine,” Cas said gruffly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“We’re fine, Dean,” Sam assured him. 

Dean stared at them both, analyzing them carefully. He finally said, “if you both die, I’ll kill you.”

Castiel and Sam recognized this as Dean’s begrudging acceptance. They both nodded in assent.

After another glance at them, Dean lightly dragged Cas by the arm a few paces away. Out of Sam’s earshot and direct line of sight, Dean whispered, “before you go, you’d better give me a proper goodbye, hm?”

Cas’s breath hitched, nodding his head a little.

Dean smirked. “Good, darlin’.” He let go of Cas’s arm, brushing his fingers across the angel’s trench coat as he departed.

Castiel went back to the table wearing his default expression, getting back to researching with Sam.

————

“Eureka.”

Sam grinned. “Eureka, indeed.”

————

As promised, Castiel gave Dean a proper goodbye that night.

————

“Are we a go?”

Gabriel said through his earpiece, “we’re a go, Bali.”

————

“I feel like I’m betraying Gabe,” Balthazar said. “He doesn’t even know I’m on Earth.”

Castiel and Sam eyed him in their secured warehouse. 

“Deal with it,” Cas said.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, twirling in his desk chair a little. “Are you ready to get transported?”

Cas looked at Sam, wondering if he would back out now.

He didn’t.

“Beam us up, Scotty,” Sam said.

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

A Star Trek reference. Okay.

Balthazar beamed them up.

————

“Why are you moping, boy?”

Dean glanced up at Bobby’s entrance. He had taken vigil in Sam’s usual thinking room. Dean didn’t get how an empty room with a maroon couch helped his brother, but he decided to give it a shot.

Bobby sat, taking up most of the couch. Dean made a noise of protest, curling into himself with what minimal space was left. Bobby shot him his best glare. “It’s not a good look on you.”

Dean held his knees to his chest uncomfortably. He knew this was Bobby’s way of distracting him, trying to pry information out of him. Dean exhaled through his nose. “Cas and Sam just went on a mission with Gabriel, that’s all.”

“And that’s cause for brooding? Because they left poor little Dean all alone for a day?”

Dean huffed. “It’s in my DNA to worry, okay? I was taught to worry.”

“That may be so, but your brother ain’t goddamn little anymore and Cas has never been an invalid.”

Bobby may be rough around the edges, but Dean thought he always had good points.

“What should I do, then?”

“Talk to people!” Bobby said, as if Dean were an insolent and idiotic child again. “There are people in this bunker that you can talk to!”

“I’m talking to you.”

Bobby stood up abruptly. “Don’t be a smartass, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled despite himself. 

Bobby left the room muttering, “ungrateful boy, why do I even-”

————

The last thing Castiel and Sam expected the projection dimension to be was a full-scale dignified atrium, all sorts of illusions dining at fancy tables in their best finery. 

They surveyed the room, which was essentially a restaurant with an empty stage, a few hallways and rooms jutting throughout the area. 

Cas lead Sam to a hallway and said, “we need to do a costume change.” He turned on his earpiece. “Balthazar.” He heard Balthazar typing on a few keys. In his other ear, he registered someone inside the restaurant starting a song on stage. 

“I got you,” Balthazar said, his voice crackling a little due to an unstable signal.

Cas and Sam were suddenly dressed in standard black and white suits. They both looked over their outfits for a moment. 

“We look like the Men in Black,” Sam observed.

“Caught my reference, huh?” Balthazar said, “I thought it would look cool.”

Sam shrugged. “I dig it.”

“At least someone appreciates me,” Balthazar said pointedly.

“Thank you so much for being a friendly neighborhood double agent for us, Balthazar,” Castiel said.

“You’re welcome, baby brother of mine,” Balthazar said sweetly.

Cas turned off his earpiece, Sam copying the motion.

“Ready to go in there?” Cas asked.

“Does my hair look okay?”

Cas blinked. “You did not just say that.”

Sam reassessed what he just asked. It dawned on him. “I’m as obsessed with my hair as Dean says. Oh my God.”

Cas chuckled. “It’s fine, Sam. Let’s go.”

Castiel entered the atrium with Sam behind him, and stopped dead.

Gabriel was singing on stage.

...Are you down to be a distraction, baby?...

Cas looked over at Sam. The hunter was as flabbergasted at the sight as he was.

...But don’t distract me, let me ask you, baby...

Cas pulled Sam towards a vacant table near the back.

...Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be a distraction, baby?...

They sat down, sharing another look before turning their full attention to Gabriel.

...Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you down to be a distraction, baby?...

There was something different about Gabriel. Castiel examined his black suit and ivy green tie.

...But don’t distract me, let me ask you, baby. Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be a distraction, baby? Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be?...

There was a pin on his tie. Cas narrowed his eyes, trying to get a clear picture of it.

...I can’t say I’d give my all. But tonight, I’d risk it all. Woah, woah, woah. Are you down to be...

The pin was of a serpent. An emerald serpent with ruby eyes.

...Are you down to be a distraction, baby? But don’t distract me, let me ask you, baby...

Cas leaned towards Sam, who was enraptured — as usual — with his brother’s singing voice. “Gabriel is using the powers of Loki.”

...Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be a distraction, baby?...

Sam concealed his emotions, murmuring to Cas, “it would make sense. You said his trickster abilities would be heightened, right?”

...Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be? Yeah, yeah. Are you down to be a distraction, baby?...

Cas nodded. “That would mean this entire performance-”

...But don’t distract me, let me ask you, baby...

“Is a distraction,” Sam finished. His mouth quirked upwards. “How clever of him.”

...Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be a distraction, baby? Do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be? I wanna know, I wanna know...

Gabriel bowed at the end of the song, receiving raucous applause. A few seconds later, Gabriel seemed to disappear.

Like one of Loki’s famous illusions.

Castiel and Sam left the table and found an empty hallway.

————

“I’m meeting with them now.”

“Good luck,” Balthazar said.

Gabriel turned off his earpiece and took a deep breath.

Time to be the strongest and most ferocious lion in the den.

————

“Balthazar.”

“I didn’t know he was going to-”

“Be up to his old tricks?” Cas finished.

Balthazar huffed. “You have no choice but to scour the place for copies of him.”

“Awesome,” Castiel said dryly, shutting off the earpiece.

“Cas. I see one.”

Cas followed Sam’s line of sight, watching a copy of Gabriel retreat into the opposite hallway.

Their feet moved of their own accord. They caught up with Gabriel quickly. 

And saw him making a bomb.

Cas sauntered towards his brother fearlessly. “What in Father’s name are you doing, Gabe?”

Gabriel jumped in shock. “Holy shit.” He saw Sam a few paces away from Cas. “Why did you bring-”

“Why are you making a bomb?” Cas asked, enunciating each syllable with emphasis.

Gabriel swallowed, his ruby-eyed serpent pin glittering especially bright. “There are a lot of bad people here tonight, Cassie.”

Castiel shook his head. “That doesn’t make you judge, jury, and executioner. What about everyone else here?”

“I cast a shielding spell to protect them.”

Cas pursed his lips. “That still doesn’t justify setting off a bomb in the most dangerous astral plane in the universe! What about collateral damage? What if what you do here bleeds into another dimension?”

Gabriel deflated at Cas’s unsympathetic barrage of words.

“This is why you need me, Gabe.” Cas huffed. “I can see what you don’t! Stop this, please.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, thinking for a moment.

Sam stood by Cas’s side at last, making himself known. His big blue eyes bore into Gabriel’s. His older brother softened considerably, all doubt about his new decision vanishing. He shut down the bomb, making it disappear unfinished.

Castiel made no mistake: it was Sam that made Gabriel falter, that made him question his twisted plan, that tipped him over the edge and made him choose the right course of action.

Sam Winchester was Gabriel’s salvation.

Just as Dean Winchester was his.

Gabriel met Sam’s eyes tentatively. “Did I scare you away yet?”

Sam said softly, “you’ll never scare me away. You’ll just have to deal with me.”

Gabriel wore his signature trickster smile. “I’d be happy to.” His smile wilted into a frown. “I’m sorry that I’m not really there. I’m multitasking, you see.”

Gabriel’s body seemed to shimmer at that moment, his illusion malfunctioning.

“Where are you, then?” Cas asked.

Gabriel stared at the floor, his eyelashes fanning his cheeks. “I can’t tell you that. I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. You just need to trust me.”

“I trust you.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam in shock. He said it so easily, so effortlessly, so doubtlessly, that Cas was shocked too. 

Castiel would never second guess their love again.

“I do too,” Cas said resolutely.

Gabriel observed both of them, his eyes swirling with happiness. “Okay. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

The illusion was shattered, the archangel disappearing into thin air. After a moment, Sam and Cas looked at each other.

“Want to keep searching?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.”

————

“It’s done.”

“Thank Father,” Balthazar said through Gabriel’s earpiece.

“I’m heading to the extract-”

Gabriel stopped himself. Sam and Cas had found him.

The real him.

————

“Is this really you now?”

“Yes.” Gabriel knew how cheesy taking Sam’s hand was, especially with his younger brother literally right there, but he didn’t care what Cas saw. He intertwined their hands together anyway. 

Cas tapped on his ear. “Jig’s up, Balthazar.”

“Dammit.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Wow. My own brother betrayed me. I suppose I deserved this.”

“Sorry, but you kinda did,” Balthazar agreed.

“At least you’re a friendly neighborhood double agent,” Gabriel muttered under his breath.

“I already said that,” Cas said.

“Speaking of agents...” Gabriel addressed Cas. “Agent K.” He addressed Sam fondly. “Agent J.”

Balthazar laughed. “You caught my reference too!”

Gabriel smiled. “The mission is accomplished. Let’s get outta here.”

————

Once the group met up with Balthazar in the warehouse, Castiel and Sam were left to talk.

Sam randomly asked, “why do we still have these suits on?”

“The projection dimension is quite...wonky. It disobeys the laws of physics,” Cas informed him.

“Hm. I’d like to keep the suit.”

“For the fond memories?” 

Sam smiled. “Yeah. Maybe. And this is really comfortable.”

“It is,” Cas agreed. “It would be good for hunts.”

“And for impressing our significant others,” Sam added.

Cas observed Gabriel, who was trying to discreetly keep an eye on Sam. “Gabe keeps looking at you, you know.” 

Sam stopped himself from glancing over at Gabriel. “Good. We should get home so you can show Dean. I wanna see his face.”

“I can do my signature oblivious routine.”

Sam laughed. “That’s a good one, definitely.”

Cas saw Gabriel look instinctively at Sam upon hearing his laugh.

Cas snorted. “Gabe’s reactions to you are astounding.”

Sam laughed again, his form of agreement.

That spurred Gabriel to walk towards them.

“Ooh,” Cas said, “he’s coming. I just learned that he likes your laugh. You’re welcome.”

Sam smirked. “You’re a good bro.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“So,” Gabriel chimed in, “what are you talking about?”

“Nothing important,” Sam said nonchalantly.

“Were you gossiping without me?” Balthazar asked, appearing behind Gabriel.

“You wish,” Castiel replied.

Gabriel dropped it. “Well, we should get you both back to the bunker. It’s morning.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “We were in there all night?”

“Time moves fast in that dimension.”

Sam sighed. “Well, I’m sleeping all day, I guess.”

————

“-moves faster there, how much faster?”

Everyone looked up when they heard the door to the bunker opening. The family was gathered around the war room table having breakfast.

“How long do you think you were there?”

Castiel and Sam came into view, wearing standard suits.

“Three hours tops,” Sam replied.

They both descended the stairs.

“Well, I said at the beginning you could get lost in there.”

“But a quadruple time change? That’s crazy.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs, noticing everyone’s stares. Cas and Sam waved and continued their conversation.

“What was that song called, by the way?” Sam took a muffin from the table.

“What do you think it was called?”

Cas and Sam met each other’s eyes and burst out laughing, leaving the room.

Everyone looked to Dean, who was practically drooling as Cas retreated into the hallway with Sam.

————

“Did it work?”

Sam smirked. “Dean’s mouth was hanging open, and I’m pretty sure I saw drool.”

“What a loser,” Cas remarked.

Sam hummed in agreement.

————

Once Dean recovered a few seconds later, he stood up abruptly. “I suddenly have more important things to do. Goodbye.”

When Dean left, Charlie repeated, “more important ‘things’ to ‘do.’”

The women laughed like hyenas.

————

Dean caught up with Cas and his brother at Sam’s door.

“-know for sure.”

“Doesn’t matter, anyway,” Sam said.

“Well, see you, Agent J.”

“See you, Agent K.” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean’s sudden appearance, turning the doorknob and locking himself inside his room.

Cas — beautiful as ever, in Dean’s opinion — raised an eyebrow. “What is it, Dean? Why aren’t you having breakf-”

Dean backed Cas against the opposite wall, kissing him soundly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him back just as fiercely. Dean pulled away, licking his lips upon seeing his husband’s flushed cheeks. “How about I help you take off that suit, hm?”

“Tempting,” Cas said breathily, “but I think you can do better than that.”

Dean growled, dragging Cas into their bedroom and locking the door. 

Once they were alone, Dean held Cas against the door and kissed him intensely. They came up for air a moment later. Dean said softly, “darlin’, light of my life, my one true love, my beautiful husband, would you like it if I took off that suit and made love to you all morning?”

Cas glanced down at Dean’s lips, then back to his desirous gaze. “That’s more like it.”

————

“I should just walk around naked.” 

Cas only said it to make Dean tick.

Dean shook his head vehemently. “No.” Cas revelled in his husband’s possessiveness rearing its ugly head. “Only I get to see you like this. Only me.”

Cas smirked inwardly. “That’s a good answer.”

————

Sam was awakened by a phone call at four in the afternoon. He groaned and picked up the smartphone on his nightstand. He cleared his throat and answered. “Hello?”

“When you said you were going to sleep all day, I didn’t think you were being serious.”

Sam became more alert upon hearing Gabriel’s voice. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

Gabriel laughed, the sound different than it is in real life. It sounded crisper, more melodic through his smartphone speakers.

Beautiful.

“You never disappoint me, Sam,” Gabriel said genuinely. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine,” Sam said, his voice finally evening out. “I was going to get up soon anyway.” A beat. “Did the spell work?”

Sam could practically envision Gabriel’s grin. “It did.” He cleared his throat. “Thanks for, um, pulling me off the edge last night. I don’t think clearly when I’m Loki.”

“Most of that was Cas, but I was happy to help. Always am. And hey, you’ve got a Sigyn now, right?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said dreamily, “I have a Sigyn now.”

Sam chuckled as Gabriel’s voice vibrated through the sound waves. “Is there a particular reason why you called me? Not that I-”

“Right. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me.”

Sam slipped out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. “Tonight?”

“Yes. In, say, two hours?”

Sam surveyed himself in the bathroom mirror. “Sure.”

Sam imagined Gabriel’s smile. “Great. I’ll have Jack pick you up at six. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Sam hung up the phone and placed it on the sink counter.

How in the world was he going to fix his tornado hair?

At least he had plenty of time to figure it out.

————

“The spell worked,” Gabriel said on the phone.

Castiel sighed in relief, a weight lifting off of his shoulders. “Thank Father.”

————

“Cas, Kev, it’s time for a Moondoor meeting.”

Castiel and Kevin followed Charlie into an empty room, closing the door. The three friends settled on lounge chairs.

“Okay, so I’ve just been informed by the Moondoor gods,” Charlie paused dramatically, “that there’s gonna be a tourney!”

“Like in Game of Thrones?!” Kevin exclaimed.

“There will be padding on the ground, but yes.”

“Let me guess,” Cas said, “you’d like me to-”

“Yes!”

Cas pretended to think before saying, “I’m in.”

————

...Some nerve you have, to break up my lonely, and tell me you want me. How dare you march into my heart? Oh, how rude of you, to ruin my miserable, and tell me I’m beautiful. 'Cause I wasn’t looking for love no...

Sam was greeted by Gabriel singing to himself as he cooked dinner. He glanced at Jack, who grinned broadly at such a wonderful sight.

...Nobody asked you to get me attached to you. In fact you tricked me. And I wasn’t trying to fall in love but boy you pushed me... 

Jack nodded to Sam and flew away. The hunter relished in Gabriel’s lovely tenor, bathing in it, the archangel still unaware of Sam’s presence.

...So all that I’m asking, is that you handle me with caution, 'cause I don’t give myself often. But I guess I’ll try today. 'Cause I’ve had my heart broken before, and I promised I would never let me hurt anymore... 

Sam thought of Gabriel’s past love interests, as well as his own. They both thought their relationship was worthy to work for, despite the pain they had both endured. 

...But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors, and made room for one. So baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours. But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors, and made room for one. So baby I’m yours...

 

This song was apt. Sam was mesmerized, glad that Gabriel hadn’t noticed him yet.

...I’m mad at you, for being so cute, and changing my mood, and altering my rude. What’s wrong with you? You make me sick from being so perfect. What did I do? What can I do, oh?...

Sam blushed profusely.

...And I wasn’t trying, to melt this heart of iron. But the way you hold me makes the old me pass away. And I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared to fall again. But if you promise me you’ll catch me, then it’s okay. 'Cause I’ve had my heart broken before, and I promised I would never let me hurt anymore. But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors, and made room for one. So baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours. But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors, and made room for one. So baby I’m yours…

Sam felt fortunate. He got to hear this. He got to hear Gabriel sing, free of worry. 

...Oh I hate that I spend my days just wasting time, daydreaming ‘til I see you again. I’m not used to this. Oh I used to be so used to boys just using me. For you to be you to me, feels new to me. 'Cause I usually cheer for the bad side, love under a bad sign. So it makes me mad I’m falling again, falling again…

Gabriel noticed him at last. Instead of stopping his song, he simply murmured it quieter.

...But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors, and made room for one. So baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours. But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors, and made room for one. So baby I’m yours, oh baby I’m yours...

Gabriel blushed madly, but he was rooted to his spot behind the kitchen counter. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stared at his feet. “Hi, Sam,” he said softly.

Sam grinned. “Hi, Gabe.”

————

“Would you be opposed if I showed up at Moondoor?”

Castiel looked up in surprise as Dean entered their bedroom. “Not opposed, no.”

Dean leaned down, tilting Cas’s chin upwards from his position on the mattress. “See, I asked this time. I listen.”

“Good for you, Dean.”

Dean pecked Cas on the lips. “I can’t wait to see you in that chain mail.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You like the chain mail?”

“I like it when you wear an old shirt and baggy sweatpants. Of course I like the chain mail.” 

“Good to know,” Cas muttered.

————

“I didn’t realize how late it was. I’ll take you ba-”

“I wanna crash here tonight.”

Gabriel blinked rapidly at Sam’s insinuation.

Sam said, “I meant to sleep. Not that I-”

“I gotcha. We don’t always have to-”

“I thought so too. We can just sleep.”

“That’s fine with me. I mean, we should be doing more of that, anyway.” Gabriel clarified, “both sleeping and sleeping beside-”

“Yeah. And also,” Sam hesitated, “your bed is more comfortable than mine.”

Gabriel blinked, his demeanor changing from awkward to playful. His grin was bright in the starlight. “Are you using me for my comfortable bed, Sam Winchester?”

Sam matched his grin. “Not using you, per se, but it’s a nice perk.”

Gabriel laughed genuinely, the sound curling through the atmosphere intimately. Sam could listen to that all day.

“A perk, huh? I’ll take it.” Gabriel sat on Sam’s lap abruptly, Sam biting his lip as he adjusted to the added weight. “There’s a question you want to ask me. I can see it in your eyes.” Gabriel looped his arms around Sam’s neck. “Go ahead and ask it.”

“Will you go to Moondoor with me?”

Gabriel pecked Sam’s lips. “Of course I will.” He slid out of Sam’s lap and offered his hand. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Sam took his hand as Gabriel made the bed materialize. They laid on their respective sides. Gabriel unfurled his invisible wings, casting one around Sam’s stomach. Sam hummed at the now-familiar gesture. “Night, Loki.”

“Night, Sigyn.”

————

“Ah, I love the smell of worshipping subjects in the morning.”

Castiel and Kevin eyed Charlie as they entered Moondoor in their usual garb.

“Perhaps your ego is getting a little too-”

“Hush, Cas. Soak it in.”

Cas rolled his eyes at the redhead.

————

“So, who’s coming tomorrow?”

Castiel recited the list to Charlie. “Dean, Sam, Jo, and Gabe.”

“Gabe?” Kevin prompted.

“He’s a nerd. Don’t worry,” Cas assured him. 

Charlie took a sip of her red wine. “Well, besties, today is the day we get wasted before the tourney tomorrow.”

Kevin immediately filled his goblet of wine to the very top. At Cas and Charlie’s stares, he said, “I’m following Queen Red’s orders. Get with it, Valiant.”

Cas downed a goblet of wine in one gulp. “I’m with it, Vigilant.”

“Damn boys.” Charlie finished off her wine. “I need to catch up.”

————

To the Winchesters’ surprise, Gabriel and Jo bonded immediately. 

Once they discovered they were both whizzes at games, they decided to team up. Dean and Sam watched as Gabriel and Jo dominated and won every game at Moondoor.

When they were playing the ring-around-the-bottle game, Dean asked Sam, “is this attractive to you?”

Sam realized that he had been staring way too much at Gabriel the past few hours, observing every laugh and smile and swish of his chain mail.

Sam coughed a little. “So what if it is?”

“Oh, I’m fine with it. I totally get it. When Cas wins, I think he looks especially-”

“Gotcha,” Sam interrupted.

“-hot,” Dean finished with a grin.

Sam sighed. “Shouldn’t you go find him, or something?”

“I’m sure he’ll be at the tourney,” Dean said nonchalantly.

“Tourney?”

Dean snorted. “Short for jousting tournament. Don’t be a noob.”

“Who’s a noob?”

Gabriel and Jo appeared with their latest winnings.

Sam answered Gabriel, “no one.”

Dean smirked.

————

“I saw them,” Kevin said upon entering the tent. “Gabriel and Jo are sweeping up prizes like Charlie eats Cas’s desserts.”

“Hey!” Charlie protested.

“I don’t blame you,” Kevin said.

“Well, the tourney starts in an hour. We’ll see them then, I guess,” Castiel said.

“You aren’t going to, oh, I don’t know, run to Dean for a quickie like he did when you came back in that suit?” Charlie giggled.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I have self-control, Charlie. Dean does not. And I’m your knight. I must protect my queen.”

Charlie grinned. “Correct answer.”

————

“This helmet is unnecessarily heavy,” Castiel muttered.

“That’s gonna be part of the fun.”

“Awesome,” Cas said sarcastically.

Charlie surveyed Cas in his helmet, his face obscured as requested. She took a step back to get the full effect of his outfit.

“You look cool,” Charlie said, her megawatt grin on full display. She untied a red ribbon from her complex system of braids. “Now, for the final touch.” She tied the ribbon around Cas’s arm, the red fabric secured to his false metal plates. Charlie looked at Cas through his helmet. “You have my favor, Valiant.”

Charlie caught a small smile from the other end of the helmet. “I won’t fail you, Queen Red.”

“It’s okay if you do,” Charlie said genuinely. “Good luck.”

————

Charlie sat on her throne, observing the tourney patrons from the top of the stands. Kevin sat next to her, a chair empty on her opposite side for Cas.

A moment later, she caught sight of the troublesome foursome. Jo caught her eye, Charlie mock waving like the Queen of England. Jo said something to Sam, Dean, and Gabriel. They all approached the throne.

Kevin leaned over Charlie’s throne and commented, “this should be interesting.”

“You bet.”

Jo approached Charlie first. “Hey!” They shared a quick hug. “I see you have yet another fabulous throne.”

“The one in my tent is still better, but yeah, I got two. And I see that you’ve won every game in Moondoor again,” Charlie said, examining Jo’s prizes. She turned to Gabriel’s matching prizes. “You also seem to have a new ally slash bro.”

“That’s me,” Gabriel declared proudly.

“Nice chain mail, by the way,” Charlie added.

“Thanks. I wanted it to be like Cassie’s.” 

“Where is he, anyway?” Dean asked, glancing around the stands.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Charlie teased.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the redhead. Charlie just flipped her hair over her shoulders and grinned. Dean crossed his arms. Charlie crossed hers. “You’re annoying,” Dean and Charlie said in unison. Their eyes widened.

“Y’all are more alike than originally planned,” Jo chimed in, taking a seat next to Kevin.

Charlie sighed. “He’s number five.”

Dean blinked dumbly. It took him an extra few seconds, but he finally got it.

He turned to the strip of land that would serve as the arena of sorts, pointing his thumb towards it, then turning back to Charlie with his mouth falling open.

Charlie confirmed, “yes. Now sit down.”

Dean, Sam, and Gabriel sat next to Cas’s empty chair. Charlie took one last glance at Dean recovering from the new information and held back a laugh.

She would have to pay close attention to him when it was Cas’s turn.

————

Castiel patted his black horse’s mane, the gentle creature breathing calmly.

Animals always took a shine to him. Animals and children, apparently.

He withdrew his hand from the horse’s mane, who protested with a deep exhale. “Hush. You’ll be alright,” he whispered. Cas picked up his cerulean lance and circular metal shield.

Here we go.

————

Dean’s heart stopped when he saw someone on a black horse.

That was Cas. It had to be Cas.

His husband — despite his entire body being obscured by armor — rode the horse in an almost majestic manner, like he was born doing it. Cas readied his shield and lance, looking at his opponent on the other side of the padded field.

Charlie stood up on her throne and winked at Dean knowingly before calling for the match to begin.

Cas and his opponent charged forward at the same time, eating up the distance between them. Both tried to strike the other, but blocked the attack with their respective shields. The crowd gasped and cheered as the match reset on opposite sides.

It took two more charges, but Cas finally assessed his opponent’s weakness. Dean could tell from the way he imperceptibly changed his stance on the horse, how he changed his grip on the lance and shield, how determined and clear-headed he was upon Dean delving into their bond.

“He’s got ‘em,” Dean said gruffly, getting curious stares from Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Sam, and Gabriel.

Dean looked at his family and raised an eyebrow. “What? He’s got it this time. Watch.”

Everyone watched.

The horse charged forward, Cas’s end of the bond dancing as he approached his opponent. With a perfectly timed strike of his lance, Cas had knocked the other player off of his horse.

The crowd roared in delight, Cas sliding gracefully off of his horse and helping his opponent stand. They nodded and said something to each other, both mounting their horses and leaving to raucous applause.

Dean’s natural smile fell once he realized everyone was staring at him again. “What? I told you.”

They all shrugged and prepared to see the next match.

————

It took another two matches for Castiel to reappear.

He snuck into his seat next to Charlie while everyone was laser focused on the match. Cas eyed both opponents, knowing immediately that-

The one on the left knocked the other off his horse, Cas smirking at his correct prediction as the crowd cheered.

“I knew he’d go for the stomach,” Cas muttered.

Everyone turned towards him and gasped.

“Hey guys,” Castiel said nonchalantly.

He glanced at Dean to his left, staring up at him like he was the most gorgeous person in the universe. 

Cas did a little wave. “You can blink now, Dean. I’m a magician, I know.”

Dean blinked, his mouth quirking upwards. “You were awesome.”

“I know.” He broke eye contact with Dean and said to Gabriel, “that chain mail looks great.”

“Thanks bro!” Gabriel and Cas did an air fist bump.

Cas bowed his head and greeted Charlie, “Your Majesty.” He procured the red ribbon from his pocket, Charlie tying it back into her hair.

The group settled as Charlie began the final match.

————

Dean watched from his peripherals as Cas and Charlie danced the night away across the inn. Everyone was having a great time, drinks flowing and laughter ringing through the bar.

Dean had settled on a single beer as he kept up a conversation with Jo and Kevin at a booth. Every minute or so, he would glance at his husband, laughing and swaying along with Charlie.

Beautiful.

Every time a conversation would wind down, Dean would look over at the bar, where Gabriel and Sam seemed to be in their own little world, drinking their beers leisurely, focused on their hushed conversation.

Those two had nothing on Dean and Cas, — in Dean’s humble opinion — but they definitely had something special. Sam and Gabriel were clearly in love, but it was still a bit new, still tentative, still walking on a toddler’s legs. Dean wished them luck, hoping they had the chance to mature their relationship before things went south again. He knew that eventually, possibly even years from now, — at best —things would inevitably reach an endgame. But right now, Dean wasn’t going to worry about that.

He was going to enjoy himself at this LARPing game, drink his beer with Jo and Kevin, and revel in his husband’s beauty as he danced with Charlie.

And, of course, revel in his husband’s beauty when he eventually grew tired of dancing and wanted to go to the hotel room, where they would begin an entirely different dance altogether.

————

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Dean asked, his voice honeyed.

Dean observed his husband awaken after a long night of lovemaking, the sheets hastily cast over Cas’s waist. Cas’s eyelashes fluttered, his irises a gentle wave and his hair a crow’s nest.

Just as Dean liked him.

“Thou art more lovely and more temperate,” Dean recited.

Cas smiled lazily, ruffling his invisible wings. “How unoriginal.”

“Got you to smile, though, didn’t it?”

Cas bit his lip, his mouth forming into a thin line. “What smile?”

Dean moved closer and kissed Cas softly. When he pulled away, Cas’s easy smile returned. “That one,” Dean said coyly. 

There was a knock on their hotel room door.

Dean sighed and gave Cas’s lips another peck. “Let’s get going.”

————

Kevin stared at Charlie and Cas as they sang showtunes in Cas’s tan truck.

After the initial shock, Kevin decided to fuck masculinity and sing along.

————

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror every few minutes to see Gabriel tittering with Jo.

Sam was glad that they had become friends over this trip. Jo was his sister in all but blood. Just as Cas and Charlie had bonded, so had Gabriel and Jo.

It was funny, sometimes, how people and relationships mirrored each other. And he wasn’t blind to the most obvious mirror. Cas and Dean. Gabriel and Sam. Two hunters and two angels. 

Sam glanced over at Dean, who was driving Baby with his usual pensive expression. Sam wondered, if Gabriel had showed up and Dean and Cas hadn’t been together, would he have had the guts to be with Gabriel?

Gutsy moves were usually Dean’s specialty, but even Sam didn’t think his brother had done something about his obvious love for the angel that had protected them for so long.

It was a question that Sam would have to ponder longer. He had miles and miles of open road to do so. 

In between periodic glances at Gabriel, of course.

————

“Have fun, idjits?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Bobby reading a magazine on the war room table. “Was the idjits really necessary?”

“Yes, idjits.”

Gabriel stage whispered to Cas, “does this make me an idjit too?”

“We’re all idjits, Gabe,” Cas replied.

————

Gabriel leaned over to Cas, observing the bunker family eating dinner.

He said quietly, “I could get used to this.”

Cas smiled. “Do you understand why I chose this, Gabe?”

Gabriel caught a glimpse of Sam laughing at something Jody said.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be out in a few days. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
